


Do You Remember Me

by strangeBeetles



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Human AU, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Murder Mystery, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeBeetles/pseuds/strangeBeetles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darwin is the lone survivor of a car accident that killed his parents and by all logic should have killed him too. The only reason the young boy survived was because a mysterious girl helped him before vanishing into thin air. Five years later and Darwin is living happily with his new family, but he can't forget that tragic night and the strange girl who saved his life. He wants to discover who the girl was but the only thing he can remember is her name. Carrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is just a prologue for a much bigger story I've been working on and I'm really excited about it. Hopefully it goes well, but I just thought I'd post this first and see if anyone had any interest in the concept. So let me know what you think, I love getting reviews!

 “I remember… a bright light.”

 A chorus of cameras flashed repeatedly, their bright lights intermittently setting the world ablaze before sinking it back into endless shadows. A young boy sitting on the street curb blinks as a camera man snaps a photo of him, stunning him into silence.

“It’s ok. Go on.” The police officer encouraged, swatting away the nosy reporter. He was sitting beside the boy on the sidewalk, red and blue strobes painting their faces in a colorful dance of light and shadow. He was prepared to comfort the child but he seemed mostly shocked into an emotionless state of calm.

“When the truck hit our car... my head hit the window, then it just looked like everything was spinning. I saw Mom’s shoes fly in front of my face.” He paused and gripped the orange emergency blanket tighter around his shoulders. His eyes grew wide as he stared down at his bandaged hands. The officer waited patiently for him to speak.

“And then we weren’t spinning. Everything was upside-down, I was hanging from my seat belt. Mom always made me put my seat belt on.” He swallowed thickly before continuing. “My head hurt so much and when I called for Mom and Dad they didn’t answer. There was so much blood; the windows were so red I couldn’t see through them.”

The officer thought for a moment about what he heard. The boy had been waiting outside the car when the first dispatcher had arrived, just standing alone in the dark. He was trying to figure out, if the child had been trapped upside-down, then how had he freed himself.

“Darwin, how did you get out of the car?” The officer asked gently.

Darwin blinked a few times, struggling to think beyond the haze in his battered head.

“I remember a girl.”

“A girl?” The cop questioned.

“Yes. She helped me.”

The officer scratched the stubble on his chin, furrowing his eyebrows. “Do you know who she was?”

Darwin shook his head and lifted his eyes from the glass littered asphalt, meeting the man’s gaze straight on.

“She said her name was… Carrie.”


End file.
